The Magizoologist & The Herbologist
by Euphoric tortoise
Summary: Getting caught up with the wrong people wasn't part of my life plan. Nearly dying several times certainly wasn't part of my life plan. Ending up on a boat to New York with a Magizoologist wasn't part of my plan either, but I must admit it was nice to have an adventure for a change.


**A/N: I've always loved Harry Potter but I've become obsessed with Fantastic Beasts. I'm a little apprehensive about this fanfic. I'm not very good at characterisation. I hope it's not too badly written and there isn't too many spelling/grammar mistakes my iPad always autocorrects to nonexistent words. Anyway I hope you enjoy this. I'm not sure if this will be a romance (probably not) but I don't know. I also don't know if I will continue this. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Splinching Hurts**

Apparition was never my strong point at school. I failed the test three times before I finally passed it and received my licence. I really wish I had paid more attention when learning it though. I never expected that when I thought about the location I wished to travel to I would end up here, in excruciating pain. In my defence I have been beaten very badly and I was about to be killed by a mad man so I had rushed into this apparition. I intended to arrive at one of my safe houses in Southampton. Instead I'm on what I think is a ferry, judging by the sounds of the engine and my dark narrow surroundings. I assume it left Southampton docks a few yards back, after all Southampton is a port. I've never been able to get to an exact location, I normally factor that in when transporting. In my first test I landed on top of a church steeple in a little rural village, on a Sunday in front of every churchgoer. The Ministry was not happy having to clean up that mess. It took many apologetic letters and speeches from me to make up for it. I still don't think they have forgiven me certainly not my brother; it was funny though. Anyway I digress here I am, lying on my left side on the cold wooden decked floors inside what I assume is a moving boat, in a dark corridor with nobody around. A large chunk of my flesh is missing from my right forearm, blood gushing out at an alarming rate. The tendons, muscles and bone below my skin clear too see; it is not a pretty sight. I have heard of the many horror stories of splinching but never experienced it personally, until now anyway. At least I still have all my limbs (not fully functioning I admit) also I could've been split in half, which would not have been fun. I wouldn't wish this experience on anybody even my worst enemy. This pain is sickening.

A warm pool of blood is slowly collecting underneath my form, drenching one of my favourite dresses. All of my strength fading fast now. I don't have the energy to attempt a healing spell, I can't reach my wand anyway even if I tried, it's too far away. I hope the muggles just think it's a stick. Well this is it I'm going to die alone in some muggle ship all because of my terrible apparition skills. My arm is numb. I'm no healer but I know this is bad, no pain means I'm close to death. My eyes become extremely heavy. It takes all my feeble strength to keep them open. The muffled sound of heavily booted feet on the wooden floor drifts into my ears.

"Dougal I'm coming down in a minute. Let me get back to the cabin first we can't have anyone seeing you" a male voice whispers.

Thank goodness I might be saved. Then again there is a very high chance that the mystery male will be a muggle, if that's the case I've lost too much blood to be saved using muggle methods now. At least I'll have company in death that's a positive right. Also who's to say he's coming this way, he might not see me.

"Merlin's beard! Are you alright?" A concerned voice asks. At least I think he is a wizard, most muggles don't usually use that expression. I don't have the strength to reply but if I could I would probably say something along the lines of 'do I look alright to you?' His footsteps quicken and become louder as he comes closer. I hear a small thud on the ground somewhere near my face. A hand gently touches my right shoulder; the mystery man rolls me onto my back. With the little strength I have left I slowly open my eyes. The once dim light of the hallway seems to blind me now, my vision extremely blurry, I can only make out the faint outline of a man. My hand attempts to shield my eyes but the man stops me, his heavily calloused hands are warm against my cooling clammy skin.

"You're going to be alright. I'll help you." I only manage a small hum in response to this. The man bends down and picks up my wand and pockets it. His hand is then positioned underneath me. My body is dragged up. My uninjured arm is thrown over his shoulder. "I've got you" he says reassuringly, but it sounds more like he is trying to reassure himself. A fresh wave of pain jolts through my shredded arm. An involuntary hissing noise comes out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you but I need to get you into my quarters" he says apologetically.

He drags me towards a door not too far away from were I harshly landed earlier, my feet trailing on the floor behind us. My vision now spinning so badly I can barely see anything. I can just make out his hand still holding a brown leather suitcase whilst turning the knob of the door. He quickly shuts it behind him as he places me on a bed. My eyes close and won't open again but I'm still conscious. The sound of latches and a grunting noise come from somewhere in the room.

"Dougal get back down the ladder now! This is not the time it's an emergency! Please just go back to your nest." Who's Dougal?! What nest?! "I'll be back in a jiffy" he pauses before talking again "just please don't die on me" he adds. where is he going?! Before I can even attempt to open my eyes to protest the little consciousness I have is lost.

* * *

Searing pain from my right arm wakes me up my back arching like a cat; I have to bite my tongue to prevent me from screaming.

"Shh it's alright. Easy. You're going to be alright." a somewhat familiar soft-spoken voice reassures me.

I don't know how long I've been asleep I don't think it's been long. Swiftly opening my eyes I see the same man that found me on the floor. Green smoke comes from my outstretched arm, the flesh binding back together. The young gentleman watches intently as he holds his hand firmly against my forearm. He slowly removes his grip, his eyes still fixated on the same spot. With the little strength I have I manage to crane my neck slightly. I catch a glimpse of my once gaping wound. It now looks as if it happened days ago not minutes. He must be a wizard why else would he have known about essence of Dittany. Thank goodness he was around to save me. The smoking stops and my arm is left with only a faint scab. My saviour sighs with relief as he rubs his face with his hand. A little green stick pokes out of his top pocket. No it's not a stick. It's a Bowtruckle. I haven't seen one of those little guys since the two that lived in my grandparent's back garden died.

"I think she'll be alright now. She will need to rest though, just like you need to rest too." he talks to the little Bowtruckle. The little guy lets out a noise before it glances at my face and quickly hides back into the chaps inside pocket. The man turns his attention to me; he locks his eyes with my own.

"You gave us quite a scare! You're very lucky I still had a small amount of Dittany left from my travels; it was just enough to heal your nasty wound. You must be feeling drained after all of that blood loss. I would like to know what happened but you'll probably fall asleep any second, the explanation can wait till later. You must rest" a thousand questions flood my mind however my brain decided it was time to sleep at this point. I attempt to speak but my body is so exhausted I can't. My eyes quickly shut. I feel a warm blanket thrown over my body

"I'll be back to check on you in a wee bit" I faintly hear the mans soothing voice say before I slowly loose consciousness, making a mental note to enquirer about my saviours name and to thank him and repay him when I awake.


End file.
